Leo's secret
by dspur
Summary: <html><head></head>Leo has a dark secret what happens when Sly finds out. SlyxLeoxDexter  Please no flames</html>
1. Chapter 1

Leo and Sly were lying on the grassy bank. While the rest of their friends were watching Jack and Yusei's Turbo duel.

"Why aren't you with the others" Leo said to Sly expecting him to be with the others like he always seen him doing when team 5DS were in the Grand Prix Tournament

"This is the only peaceful place I can relax " said Sly Annoyed a bit a s if he expected Leo to know.

"What about you?," Sly asked, "Is it because Luna isn't here".

"Yeah,She was the only one who understood me" he responded. He then caught the surprise reaction on Sly's face.

Sly wondered what that meant. Maybe Leo had a secret that he wanted to tell, but didn't want to.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah."

Sly really liked Leo and wanted to show it. Rather sexually. Sly looked over and noticed that Leo's hair tie wasn't underneath his head. He then looked over to see the bridge. It was only a quick run away. He grabbed the hair tie and ran.

"HEY!"

"IF YOU WANT IT BACK COME AND GET IT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU? FOUR! SLY" Leo said rather ticked off.

Leo chased after the duelist. Sly ran under the bridge into a cave. Leo chased him right into the cave. He didn't see Sly at all.

"Gotcha!"

Sly wrapped one arm around Leo's shoulders to keep his arms in place and put the other down his pants while he kissed Leo three times before slipping his tongue in Leo's mouth feeling around battling for dominance even though they both knew who would win then Sly let go of the kiss and started focusing on other matters. He grabbed Leo's member and stroked. Leo stopped moving and leaned forward. Using his hands to try and stop Sly from touching. Drool came out of his mouth. Leo shut his eyes and moaned. Sly slipped his hand lower, only to have his finger go in. Leo cried out and blushed. Sly kept fingering, thinking he was fingering Leo's entrance, the only entrance a male should have. Leo's breathing picked up. He was getting ready. Sly withdrew his finger and placed Leo on his knees, then in a sitting up position. He slipped off Leo's shoes, pants, and underwear. Only to see that Leo had something else down there.

"Leo!"

"I'm a hermaphrodite. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you would reject me!"

Sly leaned forward to kiss Leo. To show he'll still love him no matter what happen.

"But your mostly male, right?"

"Right. I just have that little bit of a female's reproduction organ."

"Does it work?"

"I don't know I think so. It did a minute ago."

"Let's see if it does."

Sly took himself out through his pants and underwear. Gently placing himself at Leo's vagina. He slowly started to slide in. Then stop.

"Wait do you have a Hyman?

"I really don't care right now." Leo said breathlessly.

Sly continued. Leo cried out in pain. Sly looked down to see blood spilling out. Well, his question was just answered.

"Move!"

Leo was propped up against the cave wall. Sly moved his hips. Leo screamed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"No it just feels really good!"

Sly picked up Leo's legs and put them in the crook of his elbows as he placed his hands around Leo's waist. Leaning forward to kiss leo, he wrapped a hand around Leo. Stroking with his own rythem, Leo screamed even louder. Then, a weird feeling came over Leo.

"I-I think I'm gonna pee!"

"No, that's just a orgasm. It must be working because your feeling a female orgasm." The next thing Sly knew, Leo grabbed him and screamed. Sly pulled out and flipped Leo around. Leo placed his hands and knees on the ground. He then reached around and pulled himself apart so that Sly could see where his vagina was. Sly entered, a little fast that last time. Leo then sat up on his knees, Sly reached around and pumped him. Leo used his hips to give him a better feeling and advantage. He didn't let Sly move at all. They didn't notice at all that Dexter enter the cave.

"HOLY YOU GUYS!"

: Yeah I'm done at first I was just gonna make it a one chapter story but decided to add a little spin. Please review and no Flames.


	2. Threesome

Sly and Leo looked up. Dexter was standing in the mouth of the cave. Leo didn't care, he was so damn horny.

"Come join, Dexter. I think Leo needs a little lesson." said sly obliviously horny as well

"A lesson in what?" Dexter asked a bit afraid

"Not telling the truth. You see, Shun is a hermaphrodite." Sly explained

"Oh Shun, that's bad lieing." said Dexter.

Dexter unzipped his jeans and lowered himself to Leo's head. Leo tipped his head back and took Dexter in.

Leo's legs was supported by Sly while his arms Dexter had.

Both boys picked up the speed. Leo felt Dexter going deep in his throat, while feeling Sly going all the way to the end. Leo blushed. He was about to come. Dexter came in his mouth and throat. Leo swallowed every bit of it. Dexter reached down, he knew neither Leo nor Sly already came. He jerked Leo off until came. Leo screamed while he did. It felt like two orgasms. Then Sly came.

Leo screamed the entire time, until his voice gave out.

* * *

><p>Leo stayed at the bank for a while. His legs where still shaking. Dexter and Sly swore that they wouldn't tell a soul. Leo wished the Luna was there. He remembered playing duel monsters. It was hard for him to just tell her aven though they were twins. He had laid down on the ground, lifted up his penis, and showed her what else he had. She told him she would still love him like a brother and keep his secret. Leo didn't know if he wanna change to a female or stay a male. He had the choice for the operation when he was 18. Till, then, he knew he was gonna love Sly and he would love him.<p>

:Alright time for the Third chapter.


End file.
